1. Field
The following description relates to an optical image stabilizer and a camera module including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In addition to cameras and video cameras, commonly used as an image capturing devices, camera modules have been mounted in mobile devices. Such camera modules commonly include a lens, a lens barrel, an integrated circuit (IC) driving the lens. Since camera modules mounted in mobile devices such as smartphones have a lens aperture smaller than that of a general camera, an amount of light entering a camera module mounted in a mobile device is less than that of a general camera at the time of capturing an image. Therefore, camera modules mounted in mobile devices commonly have relatively slow shutter speeds in order to compensate for an insufficient amount of light. However, blurring of an image is generated even with a small amount of hand-shake, such that it may be difficult to obtain a clear image with such a camera module.
Research into technology for various types of optical image stabilizers (OISs), for instance, the OIS of Korean Patent No. 10-2014-0088310, has been conducted in an attempt to solve the problem of blurring of images generated due to the hand-shake or movement of a device.